Warszawska Kolej Dojazdowa
right|thumb|250px|Pociąg Warszawskiej Kolei Dojazdowej Warszawska Kolej Dojazdowa sp. z o.o. – warszawski regionalny przewoźnik kolejowy obsługujący przewozy pasażerskie na wydzielonej linii kolejowej łączącej Śródmieście z Grodziskiem Mazowieckim, z odgałęzieniem do Milanówka. Prowadzi działalność w formie spółki z ograniczoną odpowiedzialnością, właścicielami spółki są Samorząd Województwa Mazowieckiego (właściciel większościowy) oraz sześć gmin położonych wzdłuż trasy. Potocznie zwana wukadkąWukadka, Słownik języka polskiego PWN. Dostęp 27 kwietnia 2015 r. (dawniej ekadką). Spółka jest właścicielem i zarządcą własnej sieci kolejowej i infrastruktury (stacje i przystanki kolejowe, zasilanie, sygnalizacja i systemy zabezpieczenia ruchu, elektrowozownia w Grodzisku Maz. i zakład robót torowych i sieciowych w Komorowie). Spółka jest członkiem-założycielem Związku Samorządowych Pracodawców KolejowychWKD w Związku Samorządowych Pracodawców Kolejowych, WKD. Historia Na przełomie XIX i XX wieku Warszawa była miastem bardzo przeludnionym, a warunki życia wielu mieszkańców urągały nawet ówczesnym standardom higieny. Spowodowane było to anachroniczną wówczas polityką władz carskich, zgodnie z którą Warszawa była twierdzą, a przedpola Cytadeli i wszystkich innych fortów były terenem wojskowym, na którym nie wolno było stawiać praktycznie żadnych zabudowań o charakterze trwałym. Jedynym rozwiązaniem było zachęcenie ludności do osiedlania się w miejscowościach i wsiach podwarszawskich, w tym w formie miast-ogrodów, które zostałyby połączone z Warszawą siecią szybkich, elektrycznych (później również spalinowych) kolei dojazdowych. W 1912 roku Warszawskie Towarzystwo Dróg Podjazdowych, właściciel i operator kolei jabłonowskiej, wilanowskiej i grójeckiej, przedstawiło projekt budowy nowych linii kolei dojazdowych oraz wydłużenia i elektryfikacji istniejącychO projekcie Warszawskiego Towarzystwa Dróg Podjazdowych stworzenia sieci tramwajów podmiejskich w: Przegląd Techniczny, nr 84, 22 sierpnia 1912, str. 449–450. Jedna z planowanych linii kolejowych, oznaczona numerem II, zaczyna się od rogu iej i iej, biegnie ulicami: Nowogrodzką i ą, a dalej wzdłuż szosy iej przez Raków i Raszyn, nie dochodząc do wsi Falęty, skręca na trakt gubernialny I-go rzędu, idzie przez Nadarzyn, Książenicę, aż do Grodziska. Linia dwutorowa, ogólna jej długość 33 wiorsty. Nie był to jedyny projekt – w tym samym artykule wspomniano, że dyrektor Tramwajów Miejskich Maurycy Spokorny zainicjował m.in. projekt tramwaju do Grodziska i projekt ten znajduje się w fazie przedwstępnych studiów technicznych. W latach 20. XX w., na fali zainteresowania miastami-ogrodami zlokalizowanymi pod przeludnionymi miastami, przedsiębiorstwo „Siła i Światło” Sp. Akc. przystąpiło do planowania szybkiego i wygodnego połączenia centrum Warszawy z terenami na południowy zachód. Oczekiwano, że dobre połączenie zachęci lepiej sytuowanych mieszkańców Warszawy do kupowania nieruchomości w pobliżu nowej linii, nakręcając koniunkturę. W 1923 zarząd „Siły i Światła” zawarł umowę z grupą przemysłowców angielskich zrzeszonych w British Engineers and Traders Syndicate, którzy zaoferowali dostawy maszyn i urządzeń elektrycznych na konkurencyjnych warunkach cenowych i kredytowych (początkowo zaoferowany kredyt wynosił 1,25 mln £ z możliwością podwojenia tej kwoty). W celu realizacji umowy powołano towarzystwo The Power and Traction Finance Company Ltd.Walne Zgromadzenie Spółki Akcyjnej „Siła i Światło" w: Przegląd Elektrotechniczny, nr 24, 15 grudnia 1923, str. 415. Kapitał angielskiego towarzystwa wynosił 100 tys. £, gwarancji w wys. 1,25 mln £ udzielił komitet Trade Facilities Act Committee, wkrótce towarzystwo wypuściło obligacje oprocentowane na 6%, płatne po 20 latachAngielskie Towarzystwo dla elektryfikacji Polski w: Przegląd Elektrotechniczny, nr 23, 1 grudnia 1923, str. 399. W celu budowy i eksploatacji linii 17 kwietnia 1923 powołana została spółka akcyjna „Elektryczne Koleje Dojazdowe”Elektryczne Koleje Dojazdowe w: Przegląd Elektrotechniczny, nr 9, 2 maja 1923, str. 144 (EKD, od skrótowca kolej popularnie była zwana „ekadką”). Kapitał został wniesiony przez „Siłę i Światło”, grupę łódzkich elektrycznych kolei dojazdowych i Brytyjski Syndykat Przemysłowo-Handlowy. Dyrekcja EKD aż do upaństwowienia po II wojnie światowej mieściła się w Warszawie przy iej 94. 12 listopada 1924 roku spółka EKD otrzymała koncesję „na budowę i eksploatację kolei elektrycznej użytku publicznego z Warszawy przez Grodzisk do Żyrardowa”Dz.U. Nr 100, poz 924. Jako dostawcę rozwiązań wybrano angielską firmę English Electric (która później weszła w skład konsorcjum elektryfikującego Warszawski Węzeł Kolejowy). Budowę rozpoczęto od Komorowa, prowadząc jednocześnie prace w kierunku Warszawy i Grodziska Maz. Wybudowano również normalnotorową łącznicę łączącą Komorów z Pruszkowem (połączenie z wiedenką) i elektrowozownię na przedmieściach Grodziska Maz. Elektryczności miała dostarczyć elektrownia w Pruszkowie, której budowę zaczęło w 1913 niemieckie towarzystwo Gesellschaft f. el. Unternehmungen i od którego koncesję odkupiło „Siła i Światło”, kontynuując przerwane wojną prace instalacyjnePosiedzenie Koła dn. 23 października 1923 w: Przegląd Elektrotechniczny, nr 24, 15 grudnia 1923, str. 414 (tereny pozamiejskie były w tamtych czasach w większości niezelektryfikowane). Pierwszy pociąg ruszył w trasę 11 grudnia 1927 roku. Koszt budowy wyniósł ok. 26 mln zł. thumb|Budynek, w którym mieściła się poczekalnia EKD W Warszawie linia rozpoczynała się u zbiegu Marszałkowskiej i Nowogrodzkiej (stacja Warszawa Marszałkowska) i następnie biegła wzdłuż ul. Nowogrodzkiej, Tarczyńskiej, Niemcewicza i Szczęśliwickiej, a potem przez Szczęśliwice, Raków i Salomeę (ulice Drawska i Równoległa). W Warszawie kasa biletowa i poczekalnia mieściła się w suterenie budynku przy ul. Nowogrodzkiej 40 róg PoznańskiejUrzędowy Rozkład Jazdy lato 1930, tabela 272, str. 275: Bilety abonamentowe miesięczne, ze znaczną zniżką, można nabywać pierwszego i ostatniego dnia każdego miesiąca w poczekalni na st. Warszawa róg Nowogrodzkiej i Poznańskiej, tel. 169-34 od g. 8.30 do g. 19.30 bez przerwy, a w pozostałe dnie — w biurze Dyrekcji, Marszałkowska 94, telef. 269-14 i 269-28 od g. 8.30 do g. 15.30, w soboty do g. 13.30.. Rozkład jazdy kolei w Urzędowym Rozkładzie Jazdy na okres letni 1928 został umieszczony w tabeli nr 223b (w późniejszych wydaniach – 273, a następnie 612; odnoga do Włoch – 612a). W 1929 roku uruchamiano 26 par pociągów dziennie (z czego jedną tylko w dni robocze), w tym jedną do Komorowa i 6 do Podkowy Leśnej Głównej. 10 maja 1932 roku koncesja spółki została zmieniona tak, by umożliwić rozbudowę sieciDz.U. Nr 46, poz. 434. 17 lipca 1932 roku oddano do użytku odnogę do Włoch, 8 listopada 1932 r. przedłużono linię na terenie Grodziska Maz. od elektrowozowni pod dworzec PKP, a 1 października 1936 roku oddano do użytku odnogę do Milanówka. Przez cały okres przedwojenny problemem była niższa od oczekiwanej rentowność. W 1938 roku, mimo niskich kosztów eksploatacji (2,37 gr/paskm), współczynnik eksploatacji (stosunek przychodów do kosztów) wynosił zaledwie 0,903. Miały przyczyniać się do tego ceny biletów okresowych, nieprzywyczajenie ludności do mieszkania pod miastem, a także, właściwe dla ruchu podmiejskiego i regionalnego, jednostronne i nierównomierne wykorzystanie taboru – w godzinach szczytu, a więc największego zapełnienia, pociągi zapełniają się stopniowo od stacji wyjazdu, a do tego zapełnione są tylko w jednym kierunku (rano w kierunku metropolii, po południu – w kierunku przeciwnym), zaś wracają prawie puste. Średni współczynnik zapełnienia wozów wynosił 42,9%. Zaletą była lokalizacja przystanków na terenie Warszawy, dzięki czemu 60–70% podróżnych nie musiało korzystać z innych środków transportu, oraz wysoka średnia prędkość handlowa – poza Warszawą pociągi ekspresowe, stające tylko na ważniejszych stacjach, osiągały 43–50 km/h, pozostałe, zatrzymujące się na wszystkich przystankach – 27 km/hZnaczenie komunikacji podmiejskiej dla rozwoju wielkich miast, warunki jej pracy i sytuacja w Polsce – referat inż Tadeusza Baniewicza, wygłoszony na Ogólnym Zjeździe w sprawach komunikacji miejscowej, Warszawa 19–21 maja 1938 w: Życie Techniczne, nr 5–6/1939, str. 217-226. Spółka EKD zajmowała się również parcelacją i sprzedażą gruntów w Podkowie Leśnej i urządzała tam miasto-ogródReklama całostronicowa spółki „Siła i Światło” w dwutygodniku Przegląd Elektrotechniczny, nr 9 z 1 maja 1934, wkładka (str VIII) między stronami 180–181. W trakcie oblężenia Warszawy we wrześniu 1939 r. kursowanie ekadki zawieszono. Ruch wznawiano stopniowo na odcinku pozawarszawskim w październiku 1939 (z powodu zniszczeń), ruch na całej linii wznowiono 14 grudnia 1939 r. Po wybuchu powstania warszawskiego rozkładowy ruch na terenie Warszawy był niemożliwy. Okazjonalnie, z wielkim ryzykiem, kolejarzom udawało się przejechać przez blokadę i wjechać do Warszawy, a następnie z niej wyjechać. Dostarczano w ten sposób przede wszystkim informacje na temat położenia i ruchów wojsk niemieckich oraz ewakuowano rannych i cywilów. 16 stycznia 1945 r., tuż przed wycofaniem Niemców i ofensywą Armii Czerwonej, Niemcy wysadzili elektrownię w Pruszkowie, która m.in. zasilała EKD. Tymczasowy ruch został wznowiony 14 lutego 1945 z użyciem trakcji parowej. Skład składał się z dwóch wagonów doczepnych i wagonu przejściowego umożliwiającego połączenie składu (wyposażonego z jednej strony w normalny pekapowski sprzęg śrubowy – służący do połączenia z parowozem – a z drugiej strony w sprzęg stosowany w wagonach EKD). 19 kwietnia 1945 r. zakończono odbudowę zniszczonych fragmentów linii. Część kursów wykonywana była wagonami tramwajowymi typu K. W 1946 r. przesunięto o kilkaset metrów warszawski przystanek końcowy, umieszczając go na wysokości ul. Chałubińskiego. 6 października 1947 r. EKD zostały poddane zarządowi PKP – początek upaństwowienia. EKD weszły w skład Warszawskich Kolei Dojazdowych – grupy uprzednio prywatnych kolei dojazdowych kursujących pod Warszawą. 15 kwietnia 1951 nastąpił ostatni etap upaństwowienia EKD: włączenie w skład CDOKP, oficjalna rezygnacja ze stosowania dotychczasowej nazwy. 10 lutego 1957 r. ponownie przesunięto warszawski przystanek końcowy. right|thumb|250px|Wystający fragment toru WKD na skrzyżowaniu iej i right|thumb|250px|Słupek WKD przy iej 8 grudnia 1963 r. zlikwidowano większość warszawskiego odcinka miejskiego – od tego dnia linia na wysokości ul. Szczęśliwickiej przecinała Aleje Jerozolimskie i wchodziła do wykopu linii średnicowej. W 1965 r. zlikwidowano odcinek miejski na terenie Grodziska Mazowieckiego – od tego czasu linia ponownie kończy się koło elektrowozowni. W latach 1969–1972 trwały dostawy nowego taboru (jednostek EN94), które zastąpiły wyeksploatowany tabor angielski. 7 listopada 1971 r. zlikwidowano odnogę do Włoch. W 1972 r. skrócono odcinek miejski na terenie Milanówka. 30 grudnia 1974 zlikwidowano ostatni warszawski odcinek miejski – linia WKD biegła wzdłuż linii radomskiej i przez Dworzec Zachodni. 1 lutego 1994 r. utworzono Zakład Eksploatacji Linii WKD w Grodzisku Mazowieckim, wydzielony ze struktur PKP. 1 października 1995 dalej skrócono odcinek miejski na terenie Milanówka. 22 grudnia 2000 r. utworzono osobną spółkę o nazwie PKP Warszawska Kolej Dojazdowa sp. z o.o., wydzieloną ze struktur PKP, ale ze 100% udziałem kapitału PKP. Spółka została wpisana do rejestru handlowego przez Sąd Rejonowy dla miasta stołecznego Warszawy 29 grudnia, a działalność gospodarczą rozpoczęła 1 lipca 2001. W lipcu 2004 r. dostarczono nową jednostkę EN95, zakupioną przez samorząd województwa mazowieckiego. Planowany zakup dalszych 9 jednostek nie doszedł do skutku. W grudniu 2004 r. zapoczątkowano prywatyzację WKD. Formalne podpisanie umowy określającej zasady prywatyzacji nastąpiło 30 września 2005, prywatyzację zakończono formalnie 27 września 2007 r. Właścicielem stało się konsorcjum samorządowe składające się z Samorządu Województwa Mazowieckiego (73% udziałów) oraz Gminy Brwinów, Gminy Grodzisk Maz, Gminy Michałowice, Gminy Milanówek, Miasta Podkowa Leśna i Miasta Pruszków. Początkowo w skład Konsorcjum wchodził też Urząd Miasta Stołecznego Warszawy, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z objęcia udziałów, które przypadły Samorządowi Woj. Mazowieckiego. (Drugim oferentem zainteresowanym nabyciem udziałów w WKD była firma przewozowa PolskiBus). Z nazwy spółki zniknął człon PKP – od tego momentu spółka nosi nazwę Warszawska Kolej Dojazdowa sp. z o.o.. Konsorcjum samorządowe obiecywało inwestycje w sieć i tabor: wymianę taboru, uruchomienie ruchu pasażerskiego po łącznicy Komorów – PKP Pruszków, budowę nowej linii do Janek, budowę drugiego toru na odcinku Podkowa Leśna Główna – Grodzisk Maz. RadońskaWarszawska Kolej Dojazdowa została usamorządowiona, Karol Wach, Inforail, 16.10.2007. 7 grudnia 2011 r. dostarczono pierwszą z 14 nowych jednostek EN97 – przez cztery miesiące spółka zbierała opinie pasażerów, po czym przy produkcji następnych jednostek zastosowano się do nich. Pozostałe jednostki zostały dostarczone w okresie 28 marca–28 września 2012. W 2014 roku był przetarg na kolejnych sześć pociągów wygrała spółka Newag, który dostarczył pociągi EN100. W grudniu 2014 roku Warszawska Kolej Dojazdowa ogłosiła konkurs na projekt wizualizacji oraz identyfikacji stacji i przystanków WKD, ze specjalnym uwzględnieniem przystanków objętych nadzorem konserwatorskim – Warszawa Śródmieście WKD, Michałowice, Pruszków i Podkowa Leśna Główna. Konkurs obejmuje projekt wiat przystankowych, oświetlenia, gablot peronowych oraz małej architektury. Wyniki konkursu zostały ogłoszone 19 kwietnia 2016 roku. Na konkurs wpłynęło łącznie 17 prac, zwyciężył projekt zespołu w składzie Konrad Basan, Paweł Dadok i Maria Roj. Ostateczny projekt ma powstać do końca 2016 roku, po czym spółka przewiduje przebudowę 5-6 przystanków rocznieTak będą wyglądać nowe przystanki WKD, TVN Warszawa, 20.04.2016. W styczniu 2016 roku, po wielu opóźnieniach, powrócił z naprawy zespół EN95. Został on poddany bardzo głębokiej przebudowie, dostosowując go do zasilania 3000 V (w okresie przejściowym również do 600 V) oraz dokonując innych modernizacji. Zespół został odebrany i powrócił do eksploatacji w kwietniu tego roku. Zespół przebywał w naprawie od połowy 2014 roku. W kwietniu 2016 r. dostarczono pierwszą z 6 nowych jednostek EN100. Pozostałe jednostki były sukcesywnie dostarczane do 20 sierpnia 2016 r. W nocy z 27 na 28 maja 2016 nastąpiła zmiana napięcia sieci trakcyjnej i wycofano z ruchu ostatnie jednostki EN94 (spośród 40 dostarczonych jednostek do końca eksploatacji dotrwały jednostki o numerach taborowych 17+34, 23+26, 25+40 i 35 trzymany w rezerwie). Z tej okazji WKD zaoferowała pasażerom i miłośnikom darmowy przejazd ostatnim kursem obsługiwanym przez te jednostki w relacji Warszawa – Grodzisk Mazowiecki Radońska, odjeżdżającym ze stacji W-wa Śródmieście WKD o 19.05. Uczestnicy otrzymali pamiątkowe bilety, a pociąg zestawiony z jednostek o numerach taborowych 17 i 34 nosił na burtach okolicznościowy napis „Dziękujemy za 44 lata wspólnych podróży zespołami EN94”Przejazd na podstawie biletu okolicznościowego pociągiem rejsowym nr 149 w dniu 27.05.2016 r., WKDSymboliczne pożegnanie starych kolejek WKD, TVN Warszawa, 27.05.2016. 11 grudnia 2016 wszedł w życie nowy rozkład jazdyNOWY ROZKŁAD JAZDY POCIĄGÓW WKD WAŻNY OD 11.12.2016 (wyjaśnienia i komentarz), WKD. Zwiększono liczbę uruchamianych kursów o ponad 30 dziennie i wprowadzono 10-minutowy takt w godzinach szczytu (dla odjazdów z Warszawy), wszystkie kursy kończące w Komorowie wydłużono do Podkowy Leśnej Głównej i skrócono czasy przejazdów o parę minut. 9 lutego 2017 po trwającym blisko 3 lata (!) remoncie i jazdach próbnych jednostka EN95 ponownie rozpoczęła kursowanie z pasażeramiEN95 wrócił do regularnego kursowania, Adam Fabisiewicz, Grodzisk News, 9.02.2017 Tabor i technika Zaplanowano budowę środka transportu szynowego plasującego się między tramwajem a koleją, dziś klasyfikowanego jako lekka kolej. Na odcinkach miejskich tory prowadzono w jezdni stosując typowe tramwajowe szyny z rowkiem. Wagony były wyposażone w sprzęgi typowe dla taboru tramwajowego. Wybrano zasilanie z górnej sieci napięciem 600 V= (typowym dla tramwajów). Wagony były przystosowane do bardzo ostrych łuków. Typowo kolejowa była zaś wysoka prędkość rozkładowa na odcinkach pozamiejskich, zastosowanie po dwóch dwuosiowych wózków na wagon (rozwiązanie zastosowane w tramwajach dopiero pod koniec lat 30. w wagonach PCC, których przedstawicielem w Warszawie jest tramwaj typu 13N), sygnalizacji świetlnej i blokady samoczynnej oraz pantografów (w tramwajach wówczas powszechnie stosowano odbieraki lirowe lub troleje). Na odcinkach miejskich opłata za przejazd była identyczna jak opłata za przejazd tramwajem. Linia była zasilana z elektrowni w Pruszkowie, na trasie wybudowano trzy podstacje wyposażone w przetwornice wirujące. Oryginalnie sprowadzono 20 wagonów silnikowych (oznaczonych numerami 1–21 z pominięciem numeru 13) i tyle samo wagonów doczepnych (oznaczonych numerami 501–520). W latach 40. w zakładach w Chorzowie zbudowano dalszych 12 wagonów doczepnych. Wagony silnikowe mogły kursować solo bądź ciągnąć jeden lub dwa wagony doczepne. Prędkość konstrukcyjna wagonu silnikowego wynosiła 82 km/h (na tabliczce znamionowej podana jako prędkość maksymalna), ale w rzeczywistości wagon silnikowy w jeździe solo z pasażerami był w stanie osiągnąć prędkość w granicach 70 km/h, z jednym wagonem doczepnym – 65 km/h, a z dwoma – 60 km/h. Do takiej prędkości poza miastem dostosowany był tor (na odcinku miejskim ze względów bezpieczeństwa prędkość była ograniczona do 40 km/h). Wagony silnikowe posiadały pulpity sterownicze po obu końcach, ale w przypadku ciągnięcia doczep konieczne było manewrowanie na stacji końcowej tak, by wagon silnikowy znajdował się na początku. Po wyzwoleniu Warszawy przez krótki czas używano trakcji parowej z powodu zniszczenia elektrowni (typ parowozu: Tp2). W marcu 1946 r. EKD wypożyczyły od MZK 6 odzyskanych z Berlina wagonów typu K w zamian za ich remont. Wagony otrzymały pantografy oraz malowanie w kolorach kremowym i czerwonym z czarnym pasem. Ostatni wagon został zwrócony w październiku 1947 r. W latach 70. stopniowo dostosowano tor do prędkości 80 km/h, równej prędkości maksymalnej nowo wprowadzonych jednostek EN94. wybudowano również dodatkowe podstacje i zmodernizowano istniejące, zastępując stare przetwornice wirujące nowoczesnymi rozwiązaniami opartymi o prostowniki półprzewodnikowe. Ilostan taboru Stan na 21 sierpnia 2016 r. Tabor współczesny *Jednostki te mają naniesione podwójne oznaczenia – zarówno producenta, jak i przewoźnika (zwykle spotyka się wyłącznie oznaczenia przewoźnika), format numeracji zespołów jest nieco inny, np. pierwsza dostarczona jednostka nosi oznaczenia 39WE-001 | EN100-01 Tabor historyczny Tabor techniczny W przeszłości WKD posiadała też m.in. pług odśnieżny i wagon socjalny (przebudowany z kuszetki)Sprzedaż wagonu socjalnego, WKD (zarchiwizowane w Web Archive). Zmiana napięcia trakcyjnego Ogłoszony w 2009 roku przetarg na nowe jednostki, mające zastąpić wyeksploatowane, wysokopodłogowe jednostki EN94 z przełomu lat 60. i 70. zawierał m.in. warunek, by nowy tabor mógł być zasilany napięciem 3 kV= (takim samym, jak na liniach PKP), jak również 600 V= (stosowanym na WKD od początku eksploatacji). Uzyskano to budując jednostki przystosowane do zasilania wyższym napięciem, ale instalując w nich przetwornice podwyższające napięcie sieci trakcyjnej. Przetwornice te zostały zdemontowane po zmianie napięcia. Planowano wycofanie starych jednostek z ruchu wkrótce po zakończeniu dostaw nowych jednostek EN97 (2011-2012). Nie doszło do tego z powodu problemów z nowym taborem, m.in. z nadmiernie szybkim zużywaniem się obręczy kół, przez co nowe jednostki musiały być dużo częściej wyłączane z ruchu w celu dokonania napraw. Data zmiany napięcia była kilkakrotnie przesuwana, ostatecznie spółka ogłosiła w kwietniu 2016 roku, że wyższe napięcie zostanie próbnie załączone 1 maja 2016 roku na czas przejazdu pociągu technicznego w celu sprawdzenia gotowości linii i urządzeń, a ostateczna zmiana napięcia odbędzie się 28 maja 2016 rokuKomunikat w sprawie zmiany napięcia zasilania w sieci trakcyjnej linii WKD. W związku z pracami przygotowawczymi w przeddzień zmiany napięcia, w piątek 27 maja, obowiązywał rozkład jazdy jak w soboty, niedziele i święta, dodatkowo zostało uruchomionych 20 kursów w godzinach szczytu komunikacyjnegoW dniu 27.05.2016 r. będzie obowiązywać organizacja ruchu jak w soboty, niedziele i święta. Zmiana napięcia zbiegła się w czasie z początkiem dostaw 6 jednostek EN100, które są dostosowane do zasilania wyłącznie napięciem 3000 V. W końcowym okresie eksploatacji systemu 600 V= linia zasilana była z 7 podstacji trakcyjnych, po zmianie napięcia sieć zasilana jest z 3: #'Warszawa Zachodnia Południowa' (podstacja należy do PKP Energetyka) (zasilanie przełączone na 3 kV) #''Skrzyżowanie (Warszawa Raków)'' (wyłączona z eksploatacji po zmianie napięcia) #''Michałowice'' (wyłączona z eksploatacji po zmianie napięcia) #'Pruszków' (przebudowana na 3 kV) #''Otrębusy'' (wyłączona z eksploatacji po zmianie napięcia) #''Kazimierówka'' (wyłączona z eksploatacji po zmianie napięcia) #'Grodzisk Maz. Radońska' (przebudowana na 3 kV) Na sieci zainstalowana jest też jedna kabina sekcyjna – Podkowa Leśna Zachodnia (przebudowana na 3 kV)WKD podpisała umowę na przebudowę sieci, Kurier Kolejowy, 7 listopada 2012. Oficjalnym powodem zmiany napięcia jest ograniczenie strat na długich odcinkach sieci trakcyjnej i umożliwienie dostarczenia wymaganej energii – nowe jednostki mają większą moc i dodatkowo wyposażone są w klimatyzację. Nowy rozkład jazdy, który obowiązuje od grudnia 2016 r., uwzględnia większą przepustowość linii w postaci większej liczby pociągów w godzinach szczytu i niewielkiego skrócenia czasów przejazdu. Inną zaletą miała być możliwość samodzielnego poruszania się po zelektryfikowanych liniach PKP. Nieoficjalnie mówiło się też o planach wydłużenia kursowania pociągów po linii średnicowej do Dworca Wschodniego – w tym celu miano zbudować przejścia międzytorowe na Dworcu Zachodnim. Plany na przyszłość W trakcie negocjacji przed usamorządowieniem kolejki, konsorcjum samorządowe obiecywało szerokie inwestycje w sieć i tabor, w tym uruchomienie ruchu pasażerskiego na łącznicy Komorów – Pruszków i budowę nowej trasy do JanekWKD: Dekada po komunalizacji. Z wielkich planów zostało niewiele, Witold Urbanowicz, Transport Publiczny, 26.07.2016. Na stronie www WKD, na zakładce plany rozwojowePlany rozwojowe, WKD, znajduje się lista najważniejszych inwestycji samorządowej WKD, zrealizowanych, w toku i planowanych. Zaktualizowana lista planów na przyszłość oraz zrealizowanych inwestycji została umieszczona w okolicznościowym artykule „1 lipca 2016 r. przypada 15 rocznica rozpoczęcia działalności spółki”1 lipca 2016 r. przypada 15 rocznica rozpoczęcia działalności spółki, WKD, 1.07.2016 (kopia z Web Archive). Zrealizowane #Dostawa czternastu elektrycznych zespołów trakcyjnych EN97 – w ramach projektu Regionalnego Programu Operacyjnego Województwa Mazowieckiego współfinansowanego ze środków Europejskiego Funduszu Rozwoju Regionalnego – zakończenie realizacji w III kwartale 2012 r.; #Przebudowa systemu zasilania elektroenergetycznego wraz z podwyższeniem napięcia zasilania w sieci trakcyjnej do 3 kV – zakończenie realizacji w II kwartale 2016 r.; #Dostawa wraz z montażem tokarki podtorowej – umożliwiająca usprawnienie wykonywania przetaczania zestawów kołowych użytkowanego taboru kolejowego – zakończenie realizacji w 2015 r.; #Naprawa rewizyjna elektrycznego zespołu trakcyjnego EN95-01 (typ 13WE) i dostosowanie go do zasilania napięciem 3 kV – zakończenie realizacji w I kwartale 2016 r.; #Dostawa sześciu elektrycznych zespołów trakcyjnych EN100 – w ramach projektu współfinansowanego ze środków Szwajcarsko-Polskiego Programu Współpracy – zakończenie realizacji III kwartał 2016 r.; #Remont torowiska na szlaku Warszawa Śródmieście WKD – Komorów (tor nr 1 – zakończenie realizacji koniec sierpnia 2015 r., tor nr 2 – zakończenie realizacji koniec sierpnia 2016 r.); #Wykonanie Systemu Informacji Pasażerskiej i Monitoringu – w ramach projektu współfinansowanego ze środków Szwajcarsko-Polskiego Programu Współpracy – realizacja I kwartał 2017 r.SIP oficjalnie powitany, Portal WPR24, 9 lutego 2017 W toku #Modernizacja sygnalizacji świetlnej na przejazdach kolejowych na linii WKD – w ramach projektu współfinansowanego ze środków Szwajcarsko - Polskiego Programu Współpracy – realizacja 2015 – 2016 r.; #Budowa drugiego toru na szlaku Podkowa Leśna Główna – Grodzisk Mazowiecki Radońska – projekt: realizacja 2016 – 2018 r. Ewentualna budowa ww. toru do 2023 (zależna od otrzymania dofinansowania unijnego)Drugi tor do Grodziska gotowy za siedem lat?, Portal WPR24, 4 grudnia 2016; #Budowa parkingu w systemie „Parkuj i Jedź” w Podkowie LeśnejOtrzymali dofinansowania na budowę parkingów, Portal WPR24, 8 grudnia 2016. Planowane #Remont mostu na rzece Zimna Woda na odcinku Kanie Helenowskie – Nowa Wieś Warszawska; #Budowa posterunku zapowiadawczego w rejonie przystanku osobowego „Michałowice” wraz z dwukierunkowym przejściem międzytorowym; #Budowa dodatkowego toru (tzw. wianka) na terenie spółki WKD służącego do zmiany kierunku czoła jednostek – realizacja 2017 r.; #Rozbudowa sieci parkingów w systemie „Parkuj i Jedź”. W 2017 r. spółka zamierza również wyremontować tor nr 2 na szlaku Komorów – Podkowa Leśna Główna, remont będzie połączony z planowanym już dawniej remontu mostu na Zimnej WodzieWKD będzie kontynuować w 2017 r. remont torów, Witold Urbanowicz, Transport Publiczny, 13.02.2017. Prezes WKD Grzegorz Dymecki w wywiadzie udzielonym portalowi Transport Publiczny poinformował, że obecnie wąskim gardłem systemu jest przepustowość stacji Warszawa Śródmieście WKD, uniemożliwiająca osiągnięcie taktu częstszego od 10 minut. Jednym z pomysłów na zwiększenie przepustowości linii jest budowa w przyszłości przejść międzytorowych na przystanku Warszawa Zachodnia WKD, co umożliwiłoby kończenie tam biegu niektórych pociągów – miałoby to sens po wybudowaniu linii tramwajowej do Wilanowa. Drugim pomysłem jest możliwość wydłużenia składów EN97 i EN100 przez włączenie członów doczepnych między dwie trójczłonowe połówki – wymagałoby to wydłużenia peronów na wszystkich stacjach i przystankach WKDCzy częstsza „wukadka” jest możliwa? Problem na Śródmieściu, Martyn Janduła, Transport Publiczny, 14 lipca 2016. Budowa drugiego toru na odcinku Podkowa Leśna Gł. – Grodzisk Maz. Radońska Odcinek Podkowa Leśna Główna – Grodzisk Mazowiecki od początku był planowany jako dwutorowy. Wzdłuż linii widoczna jest zachowana rezerwa terenu pod drugi tor, a wszystkie mosty i przepusty zostały od razu zbudowane o wymiarach pozwalających na ułożenie drugiego toru. Istnieją przedwojenne zdjęcia pokazujące rozwieszoną sieć trakcyjną nad nieistniejącym drugim torem. Ponieważ na tym odcinku obecnie brak jest mijanek, średni możliwy do uzyskania takt to ok. 30 minut (przy założeniu wahadłowego ruchu pociągów po szlaku). Dzięki budowie drugiego toru będzie możliwe uzyskanie taktu rzędu 10 minut. W listopadzie 2016 r. spółka ogłosiła przetarg na opracowanie studium wykonalności dla tej inwestycji. Przetarg został rozstrzygnięty na początku stycznia 2017, wkrótce po tym podpisano umowę z wybraną firmąZamówienie sektorowe na opracowanie Studium Wykonalności dla projektu pod nazwą: „Modernizacja infrastruktury kolejowej linii WKD – poprzez budowę drugiego toru linii kolejowej nr 47 od Podkowy Leśnej do Grodziska Mazowieckiego”. Informacja o udzieleniu zamówienia – 20.01.2017 r., WKDWKD zleci studium dla drugiego toru do Grodziska, Witold Urbanowicz, Transport Publiczny, 15.12.2016. Inne inwestycje w rozbudowę sieci W chwili obecnej nie są planowane żadne nowe linie. Spółka odsunęła realizację nowego torowiska do Janek i uruchomienie ruchu pasażerskiego na łącznicy Komorów – Pruszków na przyszłość, powodem podanym przez prezesa spółki jest wybudowanie nowych dróg szybkiego ruchu łączących tamte okolice i niezarezerwowanie rezerwy gruntowej pod nowe toryWukadka nie poprzestaje w inwestycjach, Martyn Janduła, Transport Publiczny, 4.08.2016. Taryfa Cena biletu za przejazd zależy od rozkładowego czasu jazdy: do 19 minut, 19–38 minut i ponad 38 minut. Dodatkowo dostępne są bilety miejskie na przejazd na terenie Grodziska Maz. i Podkowy Leśnej. Oferowane są liczne zniżki, w tym 100% (bilet darmowy), ale pasażer uprawniony do tej zniżki musi obowiązkowo posiadać ważny bilet na przejazd. Pasażerowie regularnie korzystający z wukadki mogą kupować bilety abonamentowe (pięć przejazdów plus szósty gratis – ok. 17% oszczędności) i okresowe (tygodniowe, dwutygodniowe, miesięczne i kwartalne, imienne i na okaziciela). Na odcinku Warszawa Śródmieście WKD – Opacz obowiązuje wspólny bilet ZTM (a więc w obrębie 1. strefy). Mimo że stacje leżące na odcinku Opacz – Pruszków WKD znajdują się nominalnie na obszarze 2. strefy ZTM, na tym odcinku wspólny bilet sieciowy ZTM nie obowiązuje. Oferta obejmuje bilety dobowe, trzydniowe, 30-dniowe, 90-dniowe i seniora. Kasowniki ZTM umożliwiające aktywowanie biletu długookresowego znajdują się w Opaczy, na Zachodniej, Ochocie i Śródmieściu, w pociągach nie ma możliwości aktywowania karty. WKD i Koleje Mazowieckie wzajemnie honorują wybrane bilety okresowe odcinkowe. Park&Ride WKD oferuje obecnie cztery parkingi Park&RideOferty dla pasażerów, p. 15 PARK&RIDE: *'Park&Ride Pruszków' – parking został otwarty 15 września 2003 r., zlokalizowany jest przy ul. Pawiej 2. Dostępny dla posiadaczy miesięcznych i kwartalnych biletów WKD, którzy wykupili specjalny bon parkingowy umożliwiający parkowanie codziennie w czasie 12 godzin wskazanych przez podróżnego przez okres ważności biletu. *'Park&Ride Komorów' – parking został otwarty 1 września 2004 r. Dostępny dla posiadaczy miesięcznych i kwartalnych biletów WKD, którzy wykupili specjalny bon parkingowy (oferowane są dwa typy bonów: dla samochodów i dla rowerów) uprawniający do parkowania w czasie ważności biletu, dodatkowo posiadacze dwóch biletów jednorazowych mogą wykupić bon parkingowy ważny danego dnia. W miarę wolnych miejsc istnieje możliwość parkowania samochodu za opłatą godzinową (roweru – za stałą opłatą dzienną) bez konieczności posiadania biletu WKD. *'Park&Ride Grodzisk Maz. Okrężna' – parking bezpłatny, niestrzeżony, położony przy ul. Okrężnej 4, po południowej stronie toru. *'Park&Ride Grodzisk Maz. Piaskowa' – parking został otwarty na początku grudnia 2013. Parking jest bezpłatny, niestrzeżony, oferuje około 90 miejsc dla samochodów. Izba Tradycji EKD/WKD Od 11 grudnia 2002 r. działa Izba Tradycji EKD/WKD dokumentująca historię, działalność i plany na przyszłość spółki. Izba mieści się na terenie siedziby spółki w Grodzisku Maz. Trasa ostatnio zmieniana 1 października 1995 Warszawa Śródmieście WKD Warszawa Ochota WKD Warszawa Zachodnia WKD Warszawa Reduta Ordona Warszawa Aleje Jerozolimskie WKD Warszawa Raków Warszawa Salomea Opacz Kolonia: Opacz Michałowice: Michałowice Reguły: Reguły Pruszków: Malichy Tworki Pruszków WKD Komorów: Komorów Nowa Wieś: Nowa Wieś Warszawska Kanie: Kanie Helenowskie Otrębusy: Otrębusy Podkowa Leśna: Podkowa Leśna Wschodnia Podkowa Leśna Główna Podkowa Leśna Zachodnia Milanówek: Polesie Milanówek Grudów Owczarnia: Kazimierówka Milanówek: Brzózki Grodzisk Mazowiecki: Grodzisk Mazowiecki Okrężna Grodzisk Mazowiecki Piaskowa Grodzisk Mazowiecki Jordanowice Grodzisk Mazowiecki Radońska Prawie wszystkie kursy zaczynają się i kończą na Warszawie Śródmieściu WKD. Relacje: * Warszawa Śródmieście WKD – Podkowa Leśna Główna i z powrotem * Warszawa Śródmieście WKD – Grodzisk Mazowiecki Radońska i z powrotem * Warszawa Śródmieście WKD – Milanówek Grudów i z powrotem Jeden poranny kurs jest uruchamiane w relacji Grodzisk Mazowiecki Radońska – Podkowa Leśna Główna – Milanówek Grudów – Warszawa Śródmieście WKD. W Podkowie Leśnej Głównej (i Milanówku Grudowie) następuje zmiana czoła składu („zawrócenie”). Jest to związane z tym, że wczesnoporanny kurs z Milanówka do Warszawy obsługiwany jest przez jednostkę nocującą w Grodzisku, która w ten sposób jest dostarczana do Milanówka. Zobacz też *Szybka Kolej Miejska *Koleje Mazowieckie *EN80 *EN94 *EN95 *EN97 *EN100 *Linia kolejowa nr 47 Źródła i linki zewnętrzne *Strona domowa WKD *''Młody Technik'' 5/85, str. 43–44 *''Młody Technik'' 1/88, str. 70–71 *inż. Józef Grzelak „55 lat Elektrycznej Kolei Dojazdowej Warszawa — Grodzisk Mazowiecki”, Trakcja i Wagony 4–5/1983 *Czasopisma techniczne – Biblioteka Cyfrowa Politechniki Warszawskiej: **[http://bcpw.bg.pw.edu.pl/dlibra/publication?id=3645&tab=3 Przegląd Elektrotechniczny], **[http://bcpw.bg.pw.edu.pl/dlibra/publication?id=124&tab=3 Przegląd Techniczny], **[http://bcpw.bg.pw.edu.pl/dlibra/publication?id=1554&tab=3 Życie Techniczne] *Historia EKD/WKD w serwisie Trasbus *Galeria zdjęć pamiątek związanych z historią EKD, Podkowiański Magazyn Kulturalny nr 33, jesień 2001 *Wspomnienie o EKD, Podkowiański Magazyn Kulturalny nr 58-59, jesień-zima 2008 *Wspomnienie o EKD i Tadeuszu Baniewiczu, Podkowiański Magazyn Kulturalny nr 73, wiosna-lato 2015 Kategoria:Koleje dojazdowe Kategoria:Język potoczny